


of unexpected kisses and newspaper headlines

by obsessivelyintrigued



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Rescue, just JL fluff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelyintrigued/pseuds/obsessivelyintrigued
Summary: Superman slowly floats towards Batman who has his narrowed gaze following his every move. He gives the folded newspaper to Batman and took the seat beside him, he smiles sheepishly as Batman opens the newspaper; the headline “Superman in love with Bruce Wayne” printed in huge block letters greets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> > inspired by this wonderful [art](https://haining-art.tumblr.com/post/153424528960/kiss) by [Haining](https://haining-art.tumblr.com/) go check out her other awesome art! <3 
> 
> This happened because I was bored in school and I'm superbat trash(tm) but this is my first time actually posting my work. 

Clark strains his ears. He doesn't like this plan and he doesn't have any intention to do so. And he is growing uneasy by the seconds that he cannot hear Bruce's heartbeat.

 

It wasn't like he doesn't trust Bruce. He does, he trusts him so much. But it's the people he's with right now that he doesn't like.

 

The plan is this: when a company that relies on money laundering reached Gotham and dealt with a number of businesses in the city - including Wayne Enterprises - the GCPD was given an anonymous tip and Commissioner Gordon immediately acted upon it. Recently, the target is working on a deal with Wayne Enterprises, and this is where Bruce Wayne comes in. As the CEO of the company, it is part of his job to deal with possible shareholders - and that is exactly what the target is aiming to be. To put the money he launders to huge companies where he thinks it will be covered. And Bruce Wayne is the bait, the pawn of the police, under of course, his consent. The Bat wouldn't have pushed the police to this place if this wasn't what he wanted to happen.

 

And now, the deal is this. A sniper is perched on a building across the Wayne's, gun aimed to kill the target who is closing a deal with Bruce while Nightwing sends all the gathered information anonymously to all the companies and government agencies who will deal with this man after this ordeal.

 

And Clark - well,  _Superman_  - is here for contingency. If anything goes wrong, he will sweep in to Bruce's aid so they can protect his identity by not giving too much to his fighting skills. Even if it raises questions as to why Superman is in Gotham instead of Batman, he's sure they could deal with that later on. Or more likely, Bruce will.

 

Clark hovers just above the stratosphere, waiting. He clenches his fists and puts his might on focusing his hearing on everything that is happening inside the building. Worrying too much be damned. He knows Bruce will not do anything that will give away Batman's identity even if it will save himself - especially when he knows someone is watching from the building across them. The man is too stubborn even if it’s for his own good. He wills himself to hear the words Bruce is exchanging with the target.

 

"I am putting my trust on your company to make this money grow, Mr. Wayne. You and I both know money is not easy to find as other people seem to think of us." A light voice says, almost nonchalant. And Clark can almost see the childish features of the target morphing into one of grave seriousness despite his tone.

 

He can hear them walking and Clark knows Bruce is now leading the target out into the open. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and hopes for the best.

 

"Certainly, Mr. Orwell. We wouldn't want to break your trust now, would we?" Bruce replies, tone equally nonchalant but Clark can hear the vague threat lacing underneath.

 

Moving lower in the sky, Clark found a vantage point that gave him a clearer view of what was happening. The two are still talking business and the occasional light chatter, and are now standing close to the ledge of the building; Bruce even leans his elbows on top of it as he looks at the target on his side. Bruce raises his right hand to fix his tie, head bowed down in a laugh that aims to be bashful then Clark hears the tell-tale release of a bullet. But aiming a second too late let the light reflect on the scope of the sniper gun and Orwell, suddenly aware of what was planned to happen, grabbed Bruce by the lapels of his suit for cover. The bullet hit his right shoulder and he had to let go of Bruce to clutch at his wound, sending the billionaire falling off of the building as undercover police acting as Wayne's employees barged into the office. The sniper fired one last bullet rendering the target stuck to his position; unable to move when the second bullet hit his thigh.

 

Clark felt his heart skip a beat as Bruce tries to hold on to the railing of the building but fails. Then he swiftly flies towards Bruce, catching him midway in his fall. He felt his own heart beating fast even when Bruce already wrapped his arms around his neck, caught safe in his arms. Tightening his hold around Bruce, he let his hand roam the front of his suit, feeling for the small device that covers Bruce's heartbeat.

 

"You'll get your heartbeat fix later, Clark." Bruce whispers to his ear as he buries his face closer to Clark's shoulders. "Now do your job and put me down. The press is already down there!"

 

Clark feels a smile slowly creep on face, Bruce turns his head to the press below, snapping pictures and already throwing questions at them as Clark slowly descends at the front of the Wayne building.

 

_“Superman-“_

_“Mr. Wayne, what happened up there?”_

_“Why is Superman in Gotham?”_

He carefully sets Bruce down and he hears the police sirens approaching the area to get the bound target still on top of the building. Bruce turned to thank him, hand fiddling with his cape as he whispers his thank yous and what Clark should do after this. They are still quite a distance for the press to hear anything and it all looks like the billionaire is totally charmed with the superhero.

 

But Clark totally feels the opposite.

 

Clark knows Bruce Wayne: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He is well aware of how Bruce shows himself to the public to keep up appearances but hell, if this isn’t the first time that that  _charm_ is directed at him.

 

Bruce has a small, playful smirk on his face. Hazel eyes staring on his own blue eyes and Clark suddenly realizes that his fast beating heart still hasn’t calmed down. Not knowing what to do, and not even comprehending what Bruce is saying, Clark kisses Bruce. He feels the billionaire stiffen in his arms before giving in and Clark was vaguely aware of the press snapping pictures and feasting on the scene before them like vultures. Holding Bruce’s hand and the other on the back of his neck, Clark sighs into the kiss as Bruce pulls him closer by the hand on the small of his back; kissing him deeply as though he too, have forgotten the people around them.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the Watchtower, Batman is already seated on one side of the conference table. His chin perched on his clasped hands. The Flash was suddenly a few seats beside him, Diana walks in calmly but with a small smirk already on her face, Hal has his lips pursed as if to stop the noises that threatens to come out but his eyes shows the barely contained glee while the rest of the Justice League still contemplates on whether they should cross the threshold of the conference room given the news that was about to break.

 

Superman slowly floats towards Batman who has his narrowed eyes following his every move. He gives the folded newspaper to Batman and took the seat beside him, he smiles sheepishly as Batman opens the newspaper; the headline  _“Superman in love with Bruce Wayne”_ printed in huge block letters greets him.

 

Batman covers his eyes with his hand. He can hear Diana chuckling on one side, Barry trying to stop Hal from his guffaws and warning him about the Bat's wrath. He shakes his head in defeat and refuses to open his eyes and look at Kal – whom he is sure has that  _(cute)_ smile on his  _(handsome)_ face again.

 

The Dark Knight has to stop himself from smirking as Kal places his hand on the newspaper he put down the table, a plan already forming in his mind. He huffs, just wait till both Superman and Clark Kent deals with the press in both of his identities now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.


End file.
